The Vortex
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Kenny was a 6'5 former basketball player and life seemed so easy for him. Watch what happens when he looses the most important assest...his height!
1. The Beginning

**_This is based on a fanfic I read on the Internet years back. Enjoy! _**

"My, my how things have changed haven't they my little Kenneth!" said Dr. Maphesto as he stood there towering over me laughing. I was now only a little taller than knee high to him! "How did all of this happen?" I cried. All of what he laughed. So I begin the story where everything just started to go wrong…

My name is Ken McCormick. I used to be 6'5" tall. My wife, Wendy used to be 5'7" tall. I have an older brother, Kevin who is 5'10' tall. My father Stuart is 6'2". My mother Peggy is 5'8" and my 18-year-old sister, Karen was 5'5".

We owned a family business (DVU) that had done very well over the years. As a research based corporation we were involved in everything from pharmaceuticals to genetic engineering. We were also delving into the aerospace market. I was a top-level executive working directly for my father (the CEO). My dad was always so proud of me because I had grown so tall, even taller than my older brother. He was so proud in fact that I was promoted into this position. My brother always resented that fact that I had gotten promoted before him. But really, who could blame my father? I was a former pro basketball player. Well, I was for about 3 months anyways! I was an outstanding college ball player, but pro basketball is another story! I was better off being the big fish in the little pond, but once I got in the pros I found out I was the little fish in the big pond. I figured I'd quit while I was ahead and came to work for my father's corporation.

As I got older, I became a naturally outgoing person. This had enabled me to sell our products to many domestic and foreign markets, which make our corporation very prosperous. As I walked down the hall to my brother's office to drop off some reports, Red bumped into me. Red was my father's personal secretary and she was a firecracker! She was a 6' redhead that always wore 3" heels to work, which my brother despised. He mainly despised these heels because they made her tower over him even more. With them on she was about 6'3" and 5" taller than him and she would walk by him and pat him on the top of the head all of the time. That just pissed him off to no end! He would complain to my father, but my father would just tell her not to do it anymore. Red would stop for a few days then start antagonizing my brother again. She would get away with it too because I think my father secretly had the hots for her, besides she knew her job top to bottom! As I walked into my brother's office I almost ran over his secretary, Bebe Stevens. It really isn't hard to miss Bebe that is unless you are looking down! Bebe is every bit of 4'10" tall! I just caught her from falling and asked her to put these reports on Kevin's desk. She smiled up at me and said she would. I told her, "I'm sorry Bebe, I didn't see you! You are so short!"

As I was walking back to my office I ran into my old elementary school buddy Stan Marsh who was 6'4" tall. I had gotten him a job in lower management. He asked me if I was going to the big party our company was throwing to celebrate our dramatic 4th quarter earnings increase. He said he was put in charge of it and he needed to know if I was attending. I told him my wife and I would be attending. He smiled and said, "Good we'll see you at 7!"

I called my wife at home to make sure she remembered the party. She said she certainly did and couldn't wait to go! She wanted to have a reason to show off her new gown. Well I didn't have anything pressing to do so I took off early, about 3:00. I arrived home and Wendy was there waiting for me. She jumped up into my arms and straddled my waist, wrapping her legs around me. She said, "So, big boy I see you're home early! Want to kill a little time before the party?" How could I refuse her sexy little body? She was the most gorgeous little cheerleader at our college and I swore she didn't change a bit since then!

She always acted like she wanted something more for herself in college, but then when we got married she seemed to not really care anymore. She seemed to be happy just being married to me.

We messed around for a while and then realized we were going to be late. We skipped dinner and got ready for the party. We got into my Mercedes and drove to the party.

I think that was where it all started! "Yes Kenneth it was!" Said Dr. Maphesto.

I remember drinking a lot of whiskey, and I got very drunk. Usually I don't get very drunk, but I hadn't eaten anything because we skipped dinner so we wouldn't be late. I remember meeting Dr. Maphesto and his wife for the first time. Dr. Maphesto was about 5'7" and I was surprised to see his wife to be about 6'3" tall and about 260 lbs.! They were quite the odd couple and I couldn't resist commenting to my wife. I looked at her and said, "Honey, did you see Dr. Maphesto and his wife? Why would a buffarilla like her want a little man like him? I bet she couldn't even have sex with the little shrimp."

Just then, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was Dr. Maphesto's wife. She was obviously upset and I tried to apologize, but she ran over to her husband. I could see her pointing at us and crying. I walked over to them and tried to apologize, but they were just too upset. They left the party. As the Dr. walked by me he looked at me with an evil glare and said, "I will teach you a lesson you'll never forget! Then we'll see who's the "big man" then won't we!" It kind of upset me but I just blew it off. We stayed until the party was over and then my wife drove us home.


	2. 6'1

I woke up the next morning at 6:00 with a little bit of a headache. I walked out to the kitchen. As I stood at the refrigerator getting a drink of juice an incredible feeling came over me. I glanced over at the microwave and the time was 6:02. Suddenly the room and everything in the room seemed to race by me at 100 miles per hour standing still. Everything looked like when the Enterprise takes off on Star Trek! Then it stopped. I felt perfectly fine but definitely different. Everything in the room seemed slightly different but I couldn't put my finger on it. I'm definitely not drinking whatever I drank last night ever again! I went to the bathroom and got ready for work. I stepped into the shower and noticed I had to adjust the nozzle. I guess Wendy had cleaned it and knocked it out of position. I got dressed and kissed her as she lay sleeping.

I got into my car and noticed the seat seemed a little too far away from the pedals. I thought to myself that Wendy must have moved the seat forward to drive us home last night and then put it back too far and dismissed it.

Driving into work I looked at the digital clock in front of the bank. It read 8:30 and then flashed the date: 2/7/12. I just remembered that I had an appointment with some clients on the 7th and so I drove faster to get into work earlier. I finally got to work and that's when I noticed a few other things that were out of whack! I walked by Red and noticed I had to look up slightly to look her in the eye. I quickly looked down at her feet to see if she was standing on something. She wasn't standing on anything, just her 3" heels. 'How could this be?' I thought! I know I was just taller than her in those heels yesterday by a good 2"! As I walked down the hall I ran into Stan. He was about 2 or 3 inches taller than me also. 'What the hell was going on here?' I thought! I walked down to the lunchroom and I picked up and egg and cheese muffin. I reached into my wallet and pulled out the money to pay.

As I put the change back into my wallet, I noticed my driver's license. What the? It was screwed up! Apparently they recorded my height wrong. It said I was only 6'1" tall!

How and what the? I've been 6'5" since high school! I never noticed the screw up before and I started to wonder. The rest of the day I tried to avoid everyone and referred my clients to my brother. As hard as I tried it seemed everyone wanted to see me.

My dad even dropped by and I noticed he was slightly taller than me, probably about an inch or so. He had always been 6'2" ever since I could remember and I grew taller than him in my junior year in high school! I was starting to wonder if the height on my license was right! Just then my secretary, Rebecca walked in. Rebecca was about 5'11" and wore 2" heels. I distinctly remember being several inches taller than her but now she was looking me in the eye as she stood there talking to me. It was obvious to her I suddenly wasn't feeling well. She asked me if I was going home and I told her maybe I ought to.

As I drove home, this whole situation was weighing heavily on my mind. As I walked through the door I felt a huge feeling of relief. Wendy had dinner ready and it smelled really good! I was relieved that is until my wife walked out to greet me! Even she seemed taller! I don't just mean taller like everyone else, I mean she couldn't have been 5'7" anymore! I just stood there as she embraced me. She looked up into my eyes and said, "What's wrong honey, are you okay?" I told her I must have caught a bug and I just wanted to lie down. She told me to get some Aspirins from her purse. I walked over and opened her purse. Her driver's license fell out and I picked it up. As I was putting it back I couldn't help but notice; it said she was 5'9"! What the hell is going on here! I am 4" shorter and she's 2" taller! I couldn't believe it! I couldn't argue though! I was definitely shorter and she was definitely taller! I tried to contact Dr. Maphesto but couldn't get an answer on his phone. He must have caused this! It just seemed funny that no one else had noticed my change in height, though. I was up all night worrying about my condition. Finally about 2 a.m. Wendy came down to the living room and asked me if I was coming to bed. I said yes and followed her upstairs. I finally fell asleep about an hour later.


	3. 5'9

**Thanks for the review. Please continue to R&R.**

My alarm went off at 6:00. I slowly got up and walked out to the kitchen. I was so tired! I glanced over at the time and once again I started to feel the room racing by me at 100 miles per hour! I grabbed the countertop to steady myself and then it stopped. I went into the bedroom to get a pair of socks. I didn't see any in my drawer, so I figured Wendy had done the laundry yesterday. I walked down the basement stairs to the laundry room and I noticed something very odd! I must have walked down these steps 100's of times and every time I had to duck right before the last step or I'd hit my head. I didn't have to duck at all; in fact I looked up and saw several inches clearance above my head! I stood there and shook. What is going on here? Am I shrinking? I walked upstairs and found Wendy was up too. She looked out of proportion as she stood there but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was shocked because usually she sleeps in after I go to work and doesn't get up until at least 10:00 "What are you doing up hon?" I asked.

She gave me a strange look and said, "Well I figured I'd get up and go to work today just like every other day dear!" I was very confused at this point. She didn't have to work; I made plenty of money! My real shock came when she walked around the island and walked over to me. She was at least 2' taller than me!

I jumped back, she looked at me and said, "Damn Ken, I know I don't look that bad in the morning!" I just stood there shaking as chills went down my spine. Could I have shrunken again? And what the…my wife is taller than me now? I just couldn't believe my eyes.

"No I just don't feel very well hon." I told her. She looked down at me with concern and kissed me on the forehead.

"Maybe you should stay home little guy, I know you've been working hard all week ever since the party." She called me little guy! Just the other day I swore I was 10" taller than her! I have to go upstairs and shower. While she went upstairs, I went over to her purse and pulled out her license. It said she was 5'11" tall! I quickly ran over to my wallet and pulled my license out. I'm 5'9"! Now she's 2"taller than me! Something is very wrong here! I have to go to work to see if I could find Dr. Maphesto!

I went upstairs and showered. I noticed I had to adjust it down after Wendy had gotten out. Man I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it! I'm starting to feel like a shrimp! I got dressed and I couldn't figure out why all my clothes still fit me if I was shrinking! As I walked down the steps and looked into the den I noticed that all of my basketball trophies were gone. What the? Where did they go? I walked out the door and looked out at the driveway. "Where's my Mercedes?" I yelled.

Wendy walked out the door and to her car and said, "Indeed where is your Mercedes Hon!" I walked over and got into a Honda Civic. The seat didn't need adjusting or anything. It was a strange feeling, but it felt like I had been driving this car for a long time. I must be going crazy, maybe I only dreamed I was 6'5"!

I finally got to work and my brother was sitting there at my desk with his nameplate on it. I was really confused now! He looked at me and said, "Why are you always late?" You need to go down into your office and get to work!"

My dad walked up behind me and said, "You'd better listen to your brother Ken, you know he's taking over in a couple of months!" I thought I was taking over! And my dad now towered over me! What is going on here? Rebecca walked right past me and into Kevin's office. She was even taller than me now! I looked down and noticed she was wearing flats. Here are those reports you wanted, sir.

He smiled and said, "Give these to Ken so he can go over the figures." I remember doing the same thing to him all of the time! Now we've switched roles. He was Dad's favorite now! I hung down my head and walked down to Kevin's old office, which was now mine!

On the way there I ran into Red. She stepped in front of me and tried to block me from getting by. My dad walked up to her and said, "Red, could you please leave that boy alone?"

Red said, "But he's just so cute, Stuart I can't resist playing with him!" Great now I was Red's plaything instead of my brother! I walked into my office and saw Bebe there. She didn't look as small as she used to either! Still 4'10", but now 4'10" came up to my shoulders! I spent most of the morning looking for Dr. Olglestein, but couldn't find him. I was starting to get really sick about the whole situation. I asked Bebe if she could find out where he was and she told me he took a vacation! 'Oh great!' I thought. I spent the rest of the day listening to my brother calling me stupid and lazy and yelling at me because my work wasn't done. I couldn't wait to go home!

Finally the day ended and I went home. I walked in and lay down on the couch. I was there for a few minutes when Wendy walked in. "What's for dinner?" I asked her.

"You mean you didn't start dinner yet? Look we had an agreement that the first one home would start dinner!" I didn't remember any such agreement but I told her I was sorry. I walked out to the kitchen and looked in the cupboards.

She pushed me aside and said, "Oh, just go in the room and I'll cook!" I was shocked that she actually pushed me! Actually pushed me out of the way! I really started to feel sick to my stomach. Probably tomorrow she would be even bigger and stronger than me!

I stood there shaking for a moment and then told her, "Wendy, I feel sick, I don't think I'm going to eat tonight." She looked over at me with concern and walked over to me, put her hand on my shoulder and said she was sorry for pushing me. I went to bed and took some sleeping pills. Then I set my alarm for 6:30. Maybe if I sleep through what ever has been happening at 6:02, I'll be able to avoid it!


	4. 5'5

_**Please R&R**_

As I lay there asleep, I was suddenly awakened. I looked over at my alarm clock and it was 6:02! The whole bedroom was moving by me and was the same feeling I had as when I stood in the kitchen. Then all at once it stopped. I was lying in my bed in utter terror! I looked over at Wendy and her body looked so much bigger than mine! I didn't want to get up and see how much bigger Wendy was than me! She got up first and I could notice a difference in her height as she walked to the shower.

I dragged myself out of bed a few minutes later, just stood there in front of the mirror for a while and got ready for work. Wendy walked in back of me and embraced me. I could see part of her head above mine! She was absolutely towering over me! She bent over and kissed me on the back of my neck. It totally sent chills down my spine! 1. She was able to actually do that without standing on something! 2. It aroused me…a lot! She told me to go downstairs and start breakfast. I walked by the den and saw two basketball trophies in the den. I walked over to look at them, thinking they were mine and they had Wendy's name on them! Wendy was a cheerleader, not a basketball player! I walked out to the kitchen shaking my head. What the hell's going on here?

I figured I would start my new morning ritual of looking at our heights. I walked over to the counter and I looked at my license. It said I was 5'5"!

Damn! I am a shrimp now! Now I was obsessed I couldn't resist looking at her license. I pulled it out of her purse and stared at it. It said she was 6'1" tall! Wendy came downstairs dressed in a very sharp business suit and 3" heels! She walked up behind me and caught me looking in her purse. She smacked me on the ass and said, "What are you doing nosing around in my purse!"

"I-I-I was looking for a pen." I said as I turned around and looked up at her nervously. "Wow!" I said. "Where are you going to all dressed up?"

She smiled down at me and said, "Gee hon, I've been working for your dad's company since we've been married and now you're asking me where I'm going? You're justtrying to change the subject! Do you always look for a pen staring at my license?" I just stood there guilty as charged and shrugged my shoulders. She asked me if I could go out and warm up the car. I just looked at her and she said, "Pleease?" So I walked out to the driveway and to start her car. What's going on here! Now we have a GMC Denali? Okayyy I thought. I opened the door, reached in and started it up. Just then I remembered I left my wallet in the house. I walked in as she was walking out. I caught our reflection in the window and my heart sank! I was shoulder high to her in those heels! She's was an Amazon now and I'm a freaking midget!

She handed me my wallet with a disgusted look on her face and said, "What would you do without me little man?" I walked over to the driver's side and Wendy said, "Where are you going, you silly little guy? I drive my car; you drive your little Chevy Tracker! We work different hours and I don't want to wait until you get done. What's wrong with you? You've been acting really weird lately." I walked to the other side and sure enough, hidden by her Denali was a Tracker.

Once at work I discovered I had a new office again! Wendy now had Kevin's old office with Rebecca as her secretary. She was actually taller than Rebecca now! Then I found out I had an office in the basement! My secretary was still Bebe. At least that hasn't' changed. Will this ever end? Am I in the twilight zone or something? All day I was given reports from everyone, even the peons were sending me their reports! I spent the whole day in the basement doing slides for presentations and double- checking figures. I guess I was now the lowest peon on the totem pole! It didn't help to see Bebe wearing heels either! I had never seen her wear heels before and it just made me feel that much sicker! I mean I was now 5'5" and Bebe in those heels was 5'1" tall! The top of her head came eye level to me now! She didn't seem so small anymore!

Finally my day in the dungeon, as Bebe affectionately called it, was over. As I was walking out the door, Kevin stopped me before I got to the door. "Hey Ken! Dad wants you and Wendy to come over tonight because Karen is coming home from college for break". I told him I'd stop on my way home but I didn't know where Wendy was. He said she was already on her way over and would meet me there, so I headed to my dad's house. It would be really great to see my little sister again! At least she was still shorter than me.

Once at my dad's house, I was greeted by my mom at the door. Now my mom was taller than me too! She hadn't been taller than me since the 7th grade. She pulled me inside, gave me a big hug and said, "Oh, Ken, its so good to see you again! You need to come over more often!" As I stood there hugging her I couldn't help but notice how different it felt! It felt like I was a kid again, littler than my mom! If that wasn't bad enough my "little" sister came running out from the kitchen, ran up and hugged me too. Shit! She was as tall as my mom now!

She noticed she was a few inches taller than me, stood back, looked at me, chuckled and said. "Gee, as I recall before I went to school, you used to call me Shorty! Now, I guess I can call you Shorty!" My face just turned red and she and my mom stood there and laughed. They both got quite a kick out of it. She went back over to Wendy and stood there talking to her about basketball. She had developed quite an interest in playing basketball and was asking Wendy if she wanted to go outside and play. They went outside to play and I followed them. Once they started playing I told them I got winner.

They just looked at each other and laughed! "Yeah right!" They said. I watched them play and started to think I was a little outclassed, especially by my wife!

I asked them, "Could I play loser instead?"

As my wife sunk the winning basket she laughed and said, "No, you said winner!" I walked out onto the driveway and she threw the ball to me. She threw it so hard it stung! I dribbled past her and went up for a lay-up and out of nowhere she slapped the ball out of the air and slammed in into my face. Damn that hurt! And it was getting cold too! My face was throbbing! She threw the ball to me and told me to take it out. I tried to throw the ball to her like she had done me and she just caught it and smiled. She dribbled past me and stopped at the basket. I ran down to her and tried to block her shot. I raised my hands and jumped as high as I could but she held the ball high over my head and did a flat-footed finger roll right into the basket.

My sister busted out laughing and I knew my face was getting red! Both from embarrassment and the ball hitting me! She said, "I want some of this action Wendy! Let me play the little guy next!" Wendy took the ball out and smoked it at me again. I dropped it and she picked it up and started to the basket. Again she waited until I got down to her and did another finger roll into the hoop. This happened 3 more times, finally she said she was going to let my sister play me now. My sister gave me some serious competition, definitely more than I'd planned on. She was definitely using her height as an advantage too! The only thing that enabled me to save face was the fact I could jump higher than she could! I only beat her by one point. 'Probably by tomorrow she would be able beat me easily,' I thought.

I walked away very tired, my wife put her arm around me and said, "If the little man couldn't hang then he shouldn't have came!" Then she and my sister high-fived each other and went into the house.

'Okay, my life sucks!' I thought. I am now totally dominated by my wife in a sport I used to excel in and my "little sister" even almost beat me! I went into the house and she and Wendy were talking and laughing about it still.

She walked over to me and stood in front of me and said, "Maybe you should start calling me your big sister, now! I'm going to start calling you my little brother shrimpo!" I just stood there embarrassed and I asked my wife if she was ready to go home and she said no that she was going to stay and talk with Karen for a while and give her some pointers.

I went home, showered and went to bed. Wendy came home about 11:00, showered and came to bed beside me. She kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "I hope I didn't make you mad little guy, but I just couldn't resist playing with your head out there! I felt like I was in college, playing with those shorter girls again! I said nothing and went back to sleep.


	5. 5'1

**Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them up, they're my motivation! ^_^**

Well, I woke up before 6:00 this morning and went out and sat in the living room. I knew it was coming so I just sat down in the recliner and waited. I watched the time on the clock go from 6:00 to 6:01 to 6:02. Then, right on schedule it happened again! Shit why is this happening? Why, Why, Why? I stood up and went out to the kitchen. The stove, countertops and everything else seemed way out of proportion.

Just then I heard Wendy walk down the steps. I was dreaded to look at her but I couldn't help it. I turned around and she said, "Why aren't you running the shower for me and why don't you have my coffee made? What do you think I married you for? Come on babe help me out here! You know I'm not a morning person!" I couldn't believe my eyes as she stood in front of me scolding me! The top of my head couldn't have been any higher than her armpits! I had gone from a midget yesterday to a dwarf today! Please make this stop!

I quickly made her coffee and ran upstairs to turn on her shower. The nozzle was so far above my head now! I remember hitting my head on that stupid thing, but not now! After coming back downstairs, I couldn't resist doing my new morning ritual. I walked over to Wendy's purse and looked at her license. Oh, no, she's 6'3" now! No wonder she seemed so big this morning! I went out to the counter, opened my wallet and looked at mine. I just stood there trembling as I read it. It says I'm 5'1" tall. Or 5'1" short to be more exact! She's over a foot taller than me now! I went down to the other bathroom and got ready for work. I didn't even want to go this morning!

I went out to Wendy's car and warmed it up for her. Then I waited for her to come out. She stooped down, kissed me on the lips and said. "See you later, hon!" She must have been about 6'6" tall in her heels! That's taller than I used to be even! I only came up to her breasts! I had to find out where Dr. Maphesto was!

As she backed out of the driveway I noticed another car in my spot. An old Geo Metro! What the? I got in, started it up and headed off to work.

As soon as I got to the office, Bebe was waiting for me at the door. Oh, no! She was standing there looking at me eye to eye! If I didn't feel small before I really did now! I had never noticed before, but Bebe was built fairly muscular for a woman her size! I was at an all time low now! Just then my older brother walked in. He towered over me now too. How low could I sink! He told me to report to his office.

I went to the office he was in yesterday and found Wendy sitting at the desk with her nameplate on it. She said, "Hi, sweets, what are you doing?" I told her I was looking for Kevin and she said, "Well he's probably in his office. DUH!" I looked at her in surprise and asked her where his office was and she just shook her head. "The CEO's office silly!"

I said, "But that's my dad's office!"

Wendy gave me a puzzled look and said, "Your dad retired 2 years ago!" I left Wendy's office and went up to Kevin's. He was sitting there with his feet on his desk. He told me that if I didn't finish a report he wanted by the end of the day he would fire me! And then after I finished it, take it to Stan's office for approval. Stan has an office now? I went down to the dungeon with Bebe and we finished the report by lunch for Kevin.

The whole time I could feel her staring at me. It made me very uncomfortable. I felt like she was undressing me with her eyes! I asked her if she knew where Stan's office was. She said, "Yes its office 204, why?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you knew because I need you to take the report up to Stan." I told her. He was in the office Wendy was in yesterday! He was working in my brother's old position! Why wasn't I promoted into that position? I had enough and was going to lunch.

I went up to the cafeteria and I saw Wendy talking to Stan! Stan was taller than her though! I remember him being 6'4" and Wendy was wearing heels and stood 6'6" tall and Stan was about 2" taller than her. He had to be about 6'8" now! Even Stan was growing! What is going on here? They were whispering and laughing. I walked up to them and said, "Hi hon."

Stan just looked down at me and smirked. "What are you doing with that midget? When are you going to get yourself a real man?" he said. I couldn't believe my ears! Stan used to be my friend and now he's making the moves on my wife.

I asked him what the hell he thought he was doing. Wendy defended him and said he was only kidding. As they both walked away Stan picked me up by my shirt and threw me up against the wall like a rag doll. I spent the rest of the day crying in the broom closet. Hadn't I been put through enough yet?

Finally 6:00 came and I drove home. I walked in my house and started cooking supper. I couldn't look at Wendy for the rest of the night. I waited for her to go to bed and fell asleep on the couch in the den. I wasn't worried about oversleeping because I knew the 6:02 express would wake me up!


	6. 4'9

**There's a sex/rape scene in this chapter. Enjoy and please R&R**

Sure as clockwork; the room and all of the furniture zooming by me again awakened me! I looked around and I saw a bunch of basketball trophies in the den. Had things returned to normal again! I got up and looked at them. They had my wife's name on them. There were pictures of her playing and team photos everywhere! I was reading a newspaper clipping in a frame about how their team won the NCAA championships. It said Wendy was a 6'5" center! I collapsed and passed out on the floor.

I felt someone scoop me up off the floor and put me on the couch. It was Wendy and there wasn't a doubt in my mind she was absolutely huge compared to me now! I glanced at the clock as she laid me on the couch and it read 9:00! I jumped up and said, "Shit, why aren't you at work?"

She just laughed and said, "Because it's Saturday silly! Then she told me she was sorry for the incident with Stan yesterday. I just got up and stood there in front of her, feeling so small I didn't even come breast high to her now!

She looked down at me with a look of mischief in her eyes and said, "Why don't you give momma some sugar?" Then she opened her robe and bent over. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into her tits! Before I knew it she shoved me down to my knees with one hand. "Lick my cunt little boy!" she commanded. I couldn't reach her standing on my knees so I stood back up and bent over. She grabbed the back of my head and was grinding it into her hot, wet pussy. Finally she came, all over my face! She started to tremble and almost lost her balance. She bent over and picked me up to my feet and said, "Now that's momma's good little man!"

She was stroking me and standing there grinding her pussy in my chest! She told me to stand right there. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out 2 dildos. She handed one to me and said, "Here, strap this on and fuck me!"

I looked at her and said, "I'm not going to wear a strap-on!"

She told me, "Look, you're the size of a 12 year old boy everywhere! I'm a big girl and I need a big man! Now either you put that one on or I'm going to put this one on!" She handed me the 2-sided dildo. I didn't like my choices but I took the lesser of the 2 evils and strapped the dildo on. She lay on the floor and pulled me on top of her. She grabbed my ass with both hands and just started pumping me in and out of her! She was having a hard time coming. She told me to get up. I stood up on my feet and she got up and put on the 2-sided dildo. I tried to run but she grabbed me and told me to get on all fours up with my knees on the arm of the couch. I begged her not to do this to me as she lubed up both ends. She told me that I need to shut up and do as I was told! I got up on the couch and then I felt it go inside of me. I screamed in pain! She pumped me so hard and was slapping my ass.

She kept on saying, "Who's your mommy now, who's your mommy! I couldn't answer her I was too busy screaming in agony. She seemed to be really getting off on this. Then I felt her bucking against me faster and finally she came! She pulled it out of me, bent over, kissed my ass cheek and said, "There, that's a good little boy bitch! Now come on upstairs you need to clean me up!"

I got into the shower with her, she handed me a lufa and told me to wash her. She bent over and put her hands on her knees so I could reach her upper body. Then she stood up and pinned me up against the wall with her huge soapy body!

She stood there humping me again until she came. Then she told me to finish washing her. I finished washing her and she went to our bedroom and locked the door. I washed myself off and cried in agony as I stood there with the soap burning my ass! I finally finished bathing and went back down to the den. I just lay on the floor in the den all day crying in agony from what I had just gone through. I just got ass raped by my wife. My taller, stronger sadistic wife!

About 2 hours later I heard the door slam and looked out the window. It was Stan leaving with Wendy in his Corvette! And I noticed that when she pulled out. I didn't even have a car now! I had a scooter! My god! Damn! Will it ever stop getting worse? I was glad that I at least didn't have to go to work, because I could just see Bebe standing there in her heels waiting for me to come into the office, towering over me today! Hell! She'd be taller than me in flats today!

Then I quickly realized it would only be worse on Monday! By then I would be 8" shorter! I walked around the house in amazement of how big everything seemed to me now!

Just then the doorbell rang. I stood on my tiptoes to try to look out the peephole. Yeah right who was I fooling! I was nowhere near able to reach that peephole! I went over to the window, looked out and saw my "little" sister standing at the door. I opened the door and there she stood in front of me. She must have been at least a foot taller than me now! I was only 4'9" and she was at least 5'10" tall!

She bent down and gave me a hug. "What's up little brother?" she said with a cheesy smile. I told her to come in and sit down. She said, "So where is Wendy?" I told her I didn't know.

She asked me if it would be okay if she invited a few of her friends over to watch the women's basketball game on TV. She explained, "I want to watch it on your big screen TV because Dad was watching the men's team play on the one at home." I told her it would be okay, so she called up her friends and gave them directions to my house.

Her friends arrived and wanted to know where the snacks were! Karen told me, wait she told me to go out to the kitchen and make them some snacks! "Hey Karen, look I'm an adult, you don't tell me what to do, you ask me, do you understand?"

She put her arm around me and whispered in my ear, "Look little brother, if you don't go out in the kitchen right now, I'm going to let each one of my friends take turns beating the shit out of you, okay?" I looked up at her in shock and nodded yes. I went out and made some nachos for all of them and poured them some cokes. They were all having me wait on them hand and foot! I had little choice, all of them, even the shortest, could have easily kicked my ass! Finally the game was over and they left. I just went up into my bedroom and climbed up into our huge bed. I fell asleep waiting for Wendy to come home.


	7. 4'5

**This chapter is short that's why you're getting two in one day. R&R**

Sunday came I got woke up by the 6:02 express. I didn't even have to look at my height on my license! I knew I was 4'5". I had started to see a pattern forming! Wendy was probably 6'7" today!

I walked all around the house looking for her and could not find her. Apparently she still hadn't come back home from her ride with Stan! What was going on here? My whole life was being turned upside down! I was losing my wife to one of my best friends. I waited up for her until 10:00 and she still didn't come home.

Finally I fell asleep.


	8. 4'1

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up!**

Monday morning arrived and I once again caught the 6:02 express! I was so small now! 'I'm probably no bigger than a first grader', I thought. I looked around and I wasn't even in my house anymore! I was in a small apartment! I also noticed I had no wedding band on my finger and I had a voicemail from my lawyer and he said my divorce from Wendy would be final today. What the? Then I seemed to remember catching Stan and her messing around. But why did I remember that? Did it really happen? I was so frustrated I just stood there and cried. Everything was so big now!

Finally I got myself together and I got ready for work. I went outside to find my scooter. I didn't even have a scooter now! I found a bus pass in my pocket. I also looked at my state ID. I didn't even have a driver's license now! It stated my height to be 4'1"! I waited for the bus to come by and I got on it. I could feel everyone staring at me because of how small I was. I could see them pointing and whispering.

As I was sitting in my seat, this little girl, well young girl I guess told me I was in her seat. I stood up and looked her in the mouth. I figured it wise to just move and not get my ass kicked by this girl! As I got up to move into another seat, I noticed one of her schoolbooks Second Grade English! How humiliated I was, getting bullied by a second grade girl!

Finally after what seemed like forever I arrived at work and nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see! I found Bebe waiting for me at the door again! My heart sank as I realized I was looking up at her as we spoke! I didn't even come up to her shoulders! At least I consoled myself by thinking she was wearing heels! Then I looked down and saw that she was wearing flats! Oh no! How could this have ever happened to me? She saw I was visibly shaken and held my hand for a moment. She followed me to the office.

Then she walked over to my desk, stroked my face with the back of her hand and said, "You know your wife didn't deserve a good man like you. You need a woman that would appreciate you, like me!" I couldn't believe it! Was Little Bebe putting the moves on me? Just then the phone rang and my brother ordered me up to his office. I didn't even want to go through this!

I took the elevator up to my brother's office. I thought of something I'd heard a long time ago as I stood there waiting for it to stop. "An elevator smells different to a midget" Indeed!

I stood in the doorway waiting on my brother to get off the phone with someone else. Just then I felt someone pick me up under my arms, off my feet and move me out of the way! It was Red! Holy Shit! She picked me up like I was a little kid!

She just laughed and said, "Out of the way small fry!" and walked into my brother's office. Then she handed him some reports and walked over to me. She just stood in the doorway looking down at me with a big smirk on her face. I had to look up to see her breasts! She was almost 2 feet taller than me now! She patted me on top of the head and said, "I swear! You seem to be getting shorter everyday!" and then laughed. If she only knew! I went into Kevin's office and he asked me how I was doing. I walked out of his office past his smirking secretary.

Then I walked down the hallway when suddenly I felt someone grab me and pull me into the broom closet! I almost screamed until I saw it was Bebe! She was standing there with her top unbuttoned and her bra off! She reached around me and locked the door then looked at me with a devious smile and said, "You know I always wondered what it would be like to have sex with a man smaller than me, but they're so hard to find!"

Then she unzipped my pants, reached into my underwear and started playing with my dick. I immediately got hard! She was French kissing me and rubbing me all over. Compared to me, Little Bebe was now a fucking Amazon and I wasn't in any position to argue with her! She was so strong for someone her size! Well I guess now size was only relative because she stood in front of me towering over me at 4'10"! Who would have imagined I would think of 4'10" as being tall? But when you're only 4'1" then 4'10" is very tall!

She laid me down on the floor and started riding me! She put my hands on her tits and started rubbing them. Then she dropped her hands and I kept rubbing her nipples. At the same time she reached down between her legs and started rubbing her clit. She stayed on top of me riding my dick until she came! "Oh my god! That was great! I have never felt so much in control! I love being so strong! I want you again, my sexy, little man!" She rose to her feet, grabbed both of my hands and pulled me up to mine. We stood there kissing with me straining my neck to reach up to her soft lips.

She pushed my head down to her breasts and told me to suck on her tits. Then pushed down on my shoulders until I was staring her in the pussy. "Eat me!" she said as she pulled my face into her. I licked her until she came again. She felt so heavy squatting down on my face as she started to cum. I reached up and grabbed her ass to relieve the strain on my neck. After she finally stopped, she stood straight up, picked me up, looked down at me and kissed me.

Then she shoved me onto the floor and got back on top of me again! She grabbed my hands again, this time pinning them over my head. I was being totally dominated by this woman that just a week ago barely came up to my chest! I started to cum. I started to moan and she covered my mouth and kept pumping me! I came even harder when she did that! Finally I stopped and she got off of me and put her clothes back on. I stood up and looked up into her eyes. She reached down and ran her fingers through my hair. Come on little guy, we'll go back to the office now.

Imagine Little Bebe calling me little guy! And to top it off, dominating me like she was a 7 foot tall Amazon! Well that's what she seemed like to me now! The rest of the day we spent in the office. She sat on my desk talking and flirting with me.

Finally, the day was over and she asked me if I wanted a ride home. I accepted and we walked out to her car. She had a little Miata. As I got in I commented how roomy it was! She just laughed and said, "Yeah it actually is pretty roomy when you're little!"

As she drove by my apartment she asked me, "Are you sure you don't want to just come over to my place tonight?" I figured what the hell and accepted. As I walked into her apartment a sudden realization came over me. What was I going to do in a few days when I'd be shorter than 3' tall? I would need someone to help me and take care of me! I'd be too small to do it on my own!

She went into the bedroom and put on a negligee and 4" platform heels! She was so tall and sexy! She had to be at least 5'2" in those heels! And standing at 4'1", 5'2" was bordering on her being a giantess! She took my hand and led me into her bedroom. She told me to get on my knees at her feet and kiss her toes! I obliged and then she pulled me to my feet. She bent over and started kissing me.

She looked down with a gleam in her eye and said, "Wouldn't it be great if I were this much taller than you? I wish I were 4" taller. Little did she know that tomorrow she would get her wish...kind of.

She led me to the bed and bent over. I didn't need any instructions; I knew what she wanted! I pumped her while she held herself up on the bed with one hand and fingered herself with the other! She came and then stood straight up in front of me. Her ass was almost up to my chest now! She crawled into bed and reached out her hand. "Come over here and lay beside me." She kicked off her platforms and wrapped her arms around me. I fell asleep in her arms.


	9. 3'9

**Sorry for the lack of updates. To make up for it, I will post two chapters tonight. Here's the first. R&R **

Well, here it goes again! The 6:02 express! Only this time I actually saw Bebe and the whole room getting bigger right before my eyes! Yep, now Bebe got her wish! I was now a midget even compared to her! I knew I was only 3'9"! She was over a foot taller than me now!

She woke up and rolled over on top of me. She grabbed my hands and said, "What are you going to do now, little man?" My spirit was broken! I was being totally dominated by of all people, Bebe!

I answered her, "Anything you want me to!"

She just smiled and put my hands on her breasts! "Well you know what I want you to do don't you?" I started getting hard and she put me inside of her. She was starting to feel loose or maybe I was just getting smaller! We had sex and then got ready for work. We both walked out to her car and walked into work together.

Once in the office, she locked the door behind her and said, "You know what would be fun? If I were the boss from now on and you were the secretary! Don't you think that be fun?" Like I said my spirit was now broken and I just nodded my head yes. She got a big smile on her face and said, "Good, well Ken your first task as my personal secretary will be to eat my pussy. Now get over here!" She looked down at me and said, "Well. I'm waiting!"

I started to bend over to eat her and she grabbed me and pulled me back up. She smiled and said, "No I'm waiting on you to respond properly to your boss! You will call me ma'am or by Ms. Stevens, do you understand?"

I looked up into her eyes and said, "Yes Ms. Stevens!" She smiled, took off her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra! I started rubbing her tits. She spread her legs and pushed me down to the floor between her legs. She wasn't wearing panties either! I buried my face in her big hairy pussy and started licking and fingering her. All of a sudden she grabbed my face and started humping me! She came all over my face! I must have eaten her out another 4 times before the day was over!

Finally 6:00 came and she got dressed again. We went back to her apartment. She was a nymphomaniac! She pinned me down on the floor with her knees and told me to eat her out again! My God! She was getting to be obsessed with this control stuff! Finally she had enough after riding me and me eating her out again. We both went to bed and I just lay there, weak and limp as a rag doll!


	10. 3'5

**As promised, here's the next chapter. Please R&R**

The 6:02 express woke me up again! I was getting used to it by now. In fact, I was getting rather bored! Okay I know I'm 3'5" today, but will I keep shrinking until I'm 1" tall and then disappear all together? Every morning I woke up 4" shorter, Wendy grew 2" taller and my "little" sister was growing an inch taller! I had it all figured out. Now if I only knew the how's and why's! I got up and went in to sit on the toilet. My feet were dangling! I was getting so weary from getting smaller! I just sat there contemplating.

Finally I got up and walked back towards the closet. Bebe got up and walked into the bathroom. She ran right into me and knocked me flat on the floor! She looked down and held out her hand to help me up. "I'm sorry Kenny, I didn't see you! You are so short!" My own words coming back to haunt me!

She picked me up to my feet and I looked at the two of us in the full-length mirror on the door. I didn't even come up to her breasts now! The top of my head was just below her tits! She had become a giantess right before my eyes! I just stood there depressed.

Bebe went into the shower and asked me if I could wash her back. I told her if I could reach her back. I started to wash her back and she put both her hands up against the wall. I saw a wedding ring on her long finger! I suddenly remembered that we had gotten married after I graduated high school. My dad's secretary set us up and said we would make a darling couple.

I felt sick. I told her I was going to call in sick from work today and she looked back at me and laughed. "Call in sick from where? You don't work! Your dad sends us money every month! I'm the only one that works in this house!" Now I was at the absolute bottom! I didn't even have a job anymore! My dad and my wife support my sorry little ass because I'm too small to do anything useful!

She said, "And that's what I wanted to talk to you about littles, I have to go on a business trip to New York for 3 or 4 days with your brother. Oh great I thought! The next time I see her I'll be the size of an insect! She went into the bedroom and packed her suitcase. "You know I hate to leave you here by yourself. Are you going to be okay?" I nodded my head yes, but she persisted. I think I'd better take you over to your mother's house." Just great I thought! That way my sister can bully me and threaten to beat me up again! Yay!

She finished packing up her bag and I packed mine. We went out to the car and she helped me get in. The Miata was a big as a minivan to me now! There was even room for my suitcase in the front seat with me!

Bebe stopped at my mother's house and my mom met her at the door. I was staring my mom right in the waist now! She picked me up and hugged me and held me there in her arms while She talked to Bebe. Just then I heard Karen thundering through the house! She came up and grabbed me out of mom's arms! She towered over my mom now by a good 6"! I asked her to put me down and she frowned and let me go. I slid down her body holding on so I wouldn't just fall to the ground! This was the worst thing I could have done! I just got the full effect of how tall she was! One of her legs was bigger than me and her crotch was just above eye level!

She just stood there smiling, stooped down with her hands on her knees and said, "Well how's my older baby brother?"

I told her fine and said, "And how's my younger Amazon sister!" She just laughed and flicked me on the forehead. My mom yelled at her and told her not to do that anymore. Damn, I know that's going to leave a mark!

We just pretty much sat around and talked until dad came home from playing golf. As he walked in the door, Karen ran over to him and asked him for $50.00! It just occurred to me! She was the same height as my dad now! He opened his wallet and gave her some money. She asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with her friends. I remembered what happened the last time I met her friends and I said, "No I think I'll pass, Karen. But thanks anyway."

My dad went into his den to look at some stocks on the computer. He didn't even acknowledge me! It was like I wasn't even there! I went over to the couch and climbed up and turned the TV on with the remote. As I was flipping through the channels, I saw a women's pro basketball game on. I stopped for a moment and suddenly I realized I recognized one of the players! It was Wendy! She had just dunked the ball! The announcer was calling the play and said and it's another slam-dunk from the 7'1" center from Duke University, Wendy Marsh!

"Holy Shit!" I said.

My mother came over and said, "Yeah that's DVU's vice president's wife! You should see her in person! She has to duck to walk through the doorway!" I changed the channel because I couldn't bear to look at her, knowing her like she was, well like we were before. And to top it off, Stan was now the vice president!

My mother pulled me into her and hugged me. She said, "I've missed my little boy so much! Why don't you just move back in with us?"

Just then my dad walked into the living room and yelled. "Oh Jesus Christ Peggy! That's probably why Ken is so damn little and pathetic because you fucking baby him all of the time!" My mother just told him to shut up. He went back into his den shaking his head. I fell asleep there in my mom's arms.

I woke up the next morning at 5:30 in my old bedroom. Mom had probably carried me up and put me to bed last night. I just laid there and waited for 6:02!


	11. 3'1

**Okay guys, since this story isn't getting a lot of reviews, I'm going to put it on hold. Therefore, this will be the last chapter until I get more reviews. Sorry to those who enjoy reading it! R&R and I'll continue.**

It came just as it had for every day for going on the second week now! I already knew it I'm 3'1." Notice I quit saying tall! 3'1" isn't tall to anyone! That is unless you're 2 feet! Which I will be in a few days undoubtedly! I just laid there in my bed until 8:00.

Finally I got up and walked out to the bathroom in my PJ's. I don't remember putting these on! My mother must have done that too! Just as I turned the corner I ran into a wall! I fell back and then got back up. I looked up and the wall had a face! It was my sister's! I could look straight ahead now and see through her legs! In fact, I had to look up just to see her pussy!

She picked me up and said, "Are you okay little guy?" She actually sounded concerned. She asked me if I wanted to go downstairs and eat breakfast and before I could answer, she was carrying me down the stairs! I guess that was okay, because at my size I didn't feel too confident walking down those huge stairs.

She sat down at the table with me on her lap. I asked her to let me down and she said she was holding me because mom threw away my booster seat! I sat there on her lap and ate my breakfast. I was beyond any arguing with anyone now and besides she was right! I couldn't even stand up at the table and eat right now!

Just then the doorbell rang. It was my brother Kevin. He was standing there in the doorway with his daughters and asking my mom if she would like to spend a couple days with them.

My mom's face lit up and she said, "Sure I'd love to spend some time with my granddaughters! Oh great I thought! My nieces were 3 and 4 years old. Kelly was 4 and Kayla was 3. They came over to me and both hugged me. Kelly was about 3" taller than me and Kayla was the same size. Now I had a reference point!

I'm no bigger than a 3-year-old girl now! Someone shoot me and put me out of my misery! These girls asked me if I wanted to play with them. I told them no.

Then Kelly got up in my face and said, "You better play with us you mean little boy, or I'll pound you!" Oh, great I thought! Now a 4- year-old girl is going to beat my ass! I told her I was sorry and I would play with them. I felt like a total wimp backing down to her but I quickly realized that by tomorrow I'd be 2'9" and they both would be big enough to make me do anything they wanted! I shuddered!

Kelly wanted to play house. I told her I really didn't want to because boys don't play that game. She walked up, stood in front of me and said, "Boys that are littler than girls do!" I backed down again and played house with them. Kelly told me I was the dad and Kayla was our daughter. She told me to pretend I was taller and made me walk on my tiptoes because daddies are supposed to be taller than mommies. I still wasn't taller than her though! I spent the rest of the day humoring them and playing house with them until Karen came home from school.

Three o'clock came and I heard the door slam and the dribbling of a basketball echoing through the house. Karen put the ball on the counter, ran over and picked me up and stood there hugging me. I thought, gee just yesterday she was picking at me, being mean and now all of a sudden she was gentle and loving towards me. I'm not complaining, but why? Just then a memory popped into my head. Back when she was 5 years old we were arguing and she picked me up and literally threw me across the room. I hit my head and was knocked out. She thought she killed me and felt really bad. After I woke up in the hospital, she told me she was sorry everyday for a month. Ever since then she hasn't treated me mean, argued with me and was like a bodyguard for me in school.

She asked me if I wanted to stay with Kelly and Kayla or go into her room and watch TV. I told her I'd rather go with her. She took me into her room and sat me down on her bed. She sat and told me how she's really well doing basketball and how she wanted to be just like Wendy Marsh! All she did was talk about Wendy and how she was her hero.

She said, "I wish I could meet her and ask her some stuff about basketball! It would be really cool to have her as a coach!" We sat up until 11:30 talking and then finally she walked with me to my room. She helped me climb up into my bed and tucked me in. I argued that she not tuck me in but she ignored me and said that it made her feel better doing it. Arguing with her was useless!


	12. 2'9

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, keep them up and I'll continue updating. Tonight, I'll post two chapters. R&R folks!**

The 6:02 express woke me up again! I had slept so hard it caught me by surprise this morning! I looked around and discovered I was no longer sleeping in a normal bed. I was sleeping in a toddler's starter bed!

Well today I'm 2'9! I knew I had to avoid Kelly and Kayla today. It would not be a fun time for me today! Karen would be in school and I would have to put up with them. Only today it would be much worse because they both would be bigger than me! And to top it off Kelly would be just that much bigger! I bravely did the only thing any man in my position would do…I hid in the closet!

The girls came into my room and were looking for me. They were calling my name and Kelly was threatening to beat me up if I didn't come out from hiding. Just then Kayla came into the closet she started rummaging around and uncovered the pile of clothes I was hiding under.

She grabbed me, pulled me out of the closet and yelled, "Hey Kelly! I found him! I found the bad little boy!" Now even the 3-year- old Kayla was taller than me! And the way she yanked me out of the closet she had to be stronger than me also! Kelly picked me up off the floor by my collar until I was eye to eye with her. Who would have thought? Just last month, I was a tall strong man I remember carrying this little girl on my shoulders, picking her up and throwing her in the pool!

Now here we stand with her effortlessly holding me up in mid air! She looked into my eyes and scolded, "You'd better start doing what I tell you little boy! When I call you, you'd better come running!" Then she let go of my collar and I fell to the floor. How humiliating it was to get dominated by a 4-year-old girl! She looked at me and then she looked at her little sister.

She said, "You know something, you're so small, I bet you're even littler than Kayla! Come over here you two and stand back to back. I did what she asked even though I dreaded the results! I stood there while she confirmed Kayla was taller. Yep, the top of his head only comes up to your eyes Kayla! I didn't need her to tell me this! I already knew she was taller as I walked up still facing her!

Kayla turned around and said, "Gee, you must be really little if you're shorter than me!" Then she looked up at Kelly and asked, "Does this mean I can tell him what to do too if I'm bigger than him?"

Kelly smiled and said, "Yep, you sure can! Cause that's what big people do...tell little people what to do!" Oh, no I thought! At the mercy of every whim of a 3 year old too now! Just then my mom walked in and asked them if they wanted to go shopping with her.

Both of their faces lit up and they screamed, "Yeah!" They both went upstairs and my mom dressed them and brushed their hair. My mom asked me if I would be okay here by myself and I told her I would. They walked out of the guest room following my mom.

As Kelly walked by me she pushed me to the floor. "You little bitch!" I screamed. My mom turned around and asked me what had happened. I told her nothing and to go ahead with her plans to take them shopping. I stayed around waiting all day for Karen to come home from school. I was home all by myself until 6:00.

That's when my mom came back in the door with the girls. They ran in the house yelling, screaming and showing me what grandma had bought for them. I asked my mom where Karen was. She said, "Karen has a basketball game tonight and she won't be home until 10:00. Great! I'll have to put up with these two for another 4 hours!

I followed my mom out into the kitchen and asked her if she needed any help cooking. She smiled and said we all could help her. She asked me to get some lettuce from the refrigerator. I reached up and pulled on the handle. It was much harder to open than I thought! My hand slipped off and I landed on the floor.

Kelly walked over and opened the door and said, "Grandma, don't get a baby to do a kids job!" My mom just chuckled and told her to be nice to me. Okay, once again humiliated by this 4-year- old Amazon! We ate supper and I stayed close to my mom for the rest of the evening. She didn't seem to mind and sat me on her lap as we watched TV.

Apparently I fell asleep once again. It must be because I'm so tired out by those two Amazons chasing me all day and beating on me! My mother must have carried me into my room again and laid me in my bed.


	13. 2'5

**Here's the next chapter. R&R**

I looked over at my clock and noticed it read 6:01! Oh, no I thought! Get ready for the 6:02 express!

Well now I was 2'5"! I knew this without even thinking very hard! Kelly and Kayla would both be Amazons to me by now. I didn't want to get out of bed to face them so I rolled back over and fell asleep. I was awakened by both of them jumping on me.

Kelly pulled me out of my bed, I rolled onto the floor as they both yelled. "Get up little sleepyhead!" I got up off the floor and stood up. Once again I wasn't prepared for what I had to see! I barely came up to Kayla's shoulders now! And I didn't even come up to Kelly's chest! They just stood there towering over me.

Finally Kayla looked at Kelly and said, "Let's play house again, Sissy."

Kelly said, "That's a great idea! Only Kenny can't be the daddy because he's way too little! He is going to be our baby!" I begged them to please leave me alone but Kelly told me, "No! You're going to play with us and you're going to like it!" They told me to take my clothes off down to my underwear.

Then Kelly sat down in the kiddy chair and pulled me onto her lap. "Sit here and suck your thumb little baby!" I told her I wasn't going to act like a baby!

She sat there and argued with me for a while, and then Kayla said, "Why don't we beat his butt Kelly?" I begged her not to, but she turned me over her knee and Kayla pulled down my pants. Kelly started slapping me on the ass! Damn! I never knew a little 4 year old could hit so hard! I begged her to quit, but she just kept on hitting me. I was begging her and I actually found myself crying!

Well wasn't this a new low I've sunk to now! A little 4 year old is spanking me…and I'm crying! After what seemed like a half an hour my mom walked in and yelled. "Kelly! Young lady you stop that this instant and let Kenny up!" She let me up and I just stood there bawling. I couldn't stop. It was like I was a small child. I guess all of the emotions I had bottled up inside of me had to come out some way!

My mom knelt down and held me there as I stood there crying. Then she ordered Kelly and Kayla to go to time out in the living room. My mom stood there consoling me, wiping my tears away. Then she carried me back into my room and laid me on my bed. She told me I didn't have to come out until I wanted to and she would keep the girls out of my room. I finally stopped crying for a moment and told her thanks. She just smiled, walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I continued to cry for a couple more minutes until my sister Karen knocked on my door. She opened is slightly, peeked in and softly said, "Can I come in?" I smiled, still crying and nodded my head yes. She asked me if I wanted to go watch a women's basketball game with her. I figured anything would be better than staying with my two tormentors, so I accepted. She helped me get ready and my dad dropped us off at the coliseum. Karen asked our dad for some money and he got out of the car to get his wallet out of his pocket. Karen completely towered over him now! The top of his head only came just below eye level to her.

She tilted her head down, kissed him on the forehead and said, "Thanks daddy, I'll buy you a shirt or something!"

As we walked away I heard him say under his breath, "Gee, it's too bad the height gene couldn't have rubbed off on him instead of her!" I pretended not to hear it but it still hurt my feelings to know my dad didn't love me anymore just because I wasn't tall. I walked beside Karen and I think she got tired of walking so slow or she was worried someone would trample me, so she picked me up and carried me.

Once inside we got our seats and sat down. They were announcing all of the players and I wasn't paying much attention until I heard, "…and the 7'5" center Wendy Marsh!" Karen stood up and started cheering. I didn't want to feel left out so I started cheering too. Just then a man sitting beside us asked us if we liked Wendy.

Karen replied, "Yeah, she's my hero!"

The man smiled and said, "Well that's good to hear! Hi I'm Stan, I'm her husband!" His face seemed so familiar but I couldn't place it. We talked with him for a while and then we put two and two together.

I said, "Karen, this is Stan…you know DVU's vice president!"

He looked over and smiled. "You know about DVU?"

Karen said, "Well yeah…our dad used to be the CEO!"

Stan nodded and then said, "Oh, okay now I know where I've seen the two of you before! You're Ken! I just met your wife at the convention. I asked Kevin if I could leave early to watch Wendy's game. I was talking to your wife there Ken. She had told me a lot about you. You know she's a real firecracker when she's drunk." When he said that I got a little worried. She usually talks very freely about sex when she's drunk and I hope she didn't say anything to him about our sex life!

As we were leaving Stan offered Karen an invitation to come over and talk to Wendy some time. Her face lit up and she told him she would love it. He asked if we needed a ride home and Karen told him that she called our dad to pick us up. On the way home all Karen could talk about was Wendy! We went to my room and talked for a while then she told me she was going to bed. I fell asleep on the floor watching TV.


	14. 2'1

**It's almost the end folks, one more chapter after this! To Coyote: Stan went from 6'4 to 6'8. Please continue to R&R**

I woke up and had been lying on the floor watching the minutes go by since 3:45 and it's now 5:59. I should enjoy being 2'5" for a while because in a few minutes I'll be even smaller. This morning's express will make me 2'1"! I am so tired of being so little and with every day that passes; I get smaller! To make matters worse, some people around me have gotten bigger and I can't figure out how or why this is all happening. If it doesn't stop soon, I don't know what I'll do! I have to be taken care of, helped down stairs and small children treat me like I'm some sort of pet or something. All my mother and younger sister want to do is baby me and hold me on their laps. They think I'm some kind of a baby doll or something. I don't feel like much of a man or even human anymore! Well here it comes again! I started to feel the pre effects. Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z Whoosh! And here we go again!

Well I wonder how much of my life has changed today. Am I still married to Bebe? If so she would be a giantess compared to me by now! I should go out into the living room and watch TV until everyone else gets up.

"Hi, baby brother!" Karen said as she snatched me off my feet and carried me into the kitchen. She sat me on the counter and started making breakfast. I just sat there and talked to her as she put some Eggo's in the toaster. She looked even bigger today, and not just because I was smaller either. I noticed as we walked through the door, her head was just inches from hitting the doorway. I tried to make small talk (excuse the pun) with her and find out just how tall she had become.

I really couldn't get an answer from her so I just finally came out and asked her. "Karen, how tall are you?"

She looked down at me as I sat on the counter, smiled and said, "I'm 6'6" and the tallest girl in my school! I've got basketball coaches from 4 different schools are fighting over me!" Oh, this was great! Karen was now even taller than I used to be! I can stand in front of her, look down just a little and stare her right in the kneecap!

Just then Kelly and Kayla came running out into the kitchen. Lovely! Now I have to deal with them this morning too! Only today will undoubtedly be worse because I'm even smaller today. Karen finished cooking and sat her plate on the table. She asked Kelly and Kayla if they wanted to eat and they said yes. She made all of us some waffles and sat them at the kiddy table in the corner.

Kelly and Kayla sat down and started eating. Karen sat my plate on their table. Then she picked me up and sat me down in front of my plate. My feet were dangling! How fucking small can I get? I'm at a damn kiddy table sitting in a kiddy chair for Christ's sake and my feet are dangling! I couldn't eat, I just felt so sick about the whole situation. Karen ate and went upstairs to shower. Kelly and Kayla ate their food and looked over at me.

Kelly said, "You don't eat your food, that's why you're so little! You'd better eat your food if you want to grow up big and strong like me!" Apparently she had heard this from someone before, probably her mother. I just pushed the plate away and jumped down off the chair. They both walked around the table and stood in front of me. I only came up to Kayla's chest and was a little taller than waist high on Kelly!

Kelly pushed me back down into my chair and said, "I told you; you'd better finish your food, little boy!" Now a 3 and a 4-year-old girl are intimidating me! I have no pride left!

In spite of that I stood back up and said, "Look you'd better leave me alone. I'm a man not a little boy!"

Kelly shoved me down to the floor and said. "You'd better quit lying! You're not a man! Men are big like my daddy. You're small like a little boy so you're a little boy! You're small like a baby boy even and you're a bad baby boy! You need to get your butt beat!" I got up and tried to run but they were just too big and fast. They both grabbed me and threw me back down on the floor.

Kayla held my shoulders down while Kelly pulled down my pants. "He's got hair down there! Are you some kind of freak?"

They both jumped up off of me in shock and stood up. Just then I got up and started running. I ran out into the living room looking back and I ran into 2 legs, started to fall backwards and grabbed onto them. Then I looked up. All I could see was a pair tree like legs and a pair of black panties! I was surrounded by what looked like curtains.

Just then a hand pulled the curtains aside and revealed a face looking down smiling at me. It was Bebe! My God I can't go on like this! I don't even come up to "Little Bebe's" crotch! Now I have to look up to see her pussy!

She pulled me out from under her skirt and picked me up. "Well, well it looks like someone is having fun with my little man! Girls, you give his pants back to him right now and tell your Uncle Kenny you're sorry!" They handed Bebe my pants and apologized as Bebe put them back on me. She stood and talked to my mom for a while holding me and then handed me to my mom to hug and kiss. Then she got my bag from my mom and drove me home. We walked into the apartment and she closed the door.

She picked me up, hugged me and said, "Damn, I missed you so much! I felt so small at that convention! Everyone else there was so tall! I couldn't wait to come back home and see you looking up at me! I really need one of your "giantess fixes"!

She grabbed my hand and led me into the bedroom. She compared every possible part of her body with mine saying how much bigger her hands, feet, arms, legs were than mine. Finally she led me over to her full-length mirror. She stood in back of me as we looked into her mirror and said. "I love feeling this big! Tell me again how tall I am! Call me Giantess Bebe!

I just looked up at her in awe and said, "Yes, giantess Bebe!"

She grabbed me, sat on the corner of the bed and put me on her lap. I was eye level with her breasts, while sitting on her lap! She looked down at me and said, "Suck on your giantess's tits!" I wrapped my lips around her nipple, started sucking, kissing and licking her tits as she looked down at me, moaned and started playing with my dick. She kept saying how much bigger her fingers were than my dick. Not something that turned me on but she was really getting off on the whole thing! Finally she stood up and slid me down her body. I felt like I was on an amusement park ride as I slid down her!

She spread her legs and stood over me as she looked into the mirror and said, "Reach up and rub my big pussy, little man!" I couldn't reach, so she spread her legs wider. "Ooo kiss me on my thigh as high as you can reach on my giant legs!" She stood there looking in the mirror rubbing and pinching her tits as I did everything she said. I reached up into her pussy and it was dripping wet. I could feel her pre- cum dripping down my arm. She told me to reach up and rub her ass with my other hand.

I told her, "Yes giantess"! I could feel her get turned on even more!

She said, "Hump your giantess's leg, little man." I was just a toy to her now and I knew I had better do everything she ordered. I started humping her leg. Within minutes she started to cum! I could feel her falling on top of me and then she caught herself on the dresser with her arm. She gently nudged me backwards and dropped to her knees. I still only came up to her tits!

She looked down, spread her legs and said, "Alright little man, I'm going to rock your world!" Just then she grabbed my ass with one hand and shoved me into her pussy! She was shoving me in and out of her as she told me to suck her tits. I came so hard and started moaning. As my moaning got louder she pulled me into her tits and smothered my mouth. Then she knelt down even more until we were eye level. She pulled me into her and stuck her tongue into my mouth. She was just so big all over to me now and she obviously loved it!

I used to think of Bebe as a kind of a midget, but after what Bebe just did, I could never look at her in any way but as a giantess! Apparently she married me because I was an escape from the world for her. She just felt so small all of the time. She even tried very hard to be a female body builder but was just too small to attract any attention.

Whenever she was with me she felt like a giantess. She was in total control of a man and that was a high she couldn't get anywhere else. You know I know just how she feels! I would like to be bigger than my lover too! The only trouble is, the only girl I know shorter than me is a Barbie doll!

Just then a horrible thought came into my mind. Will I keep shrinking until I'm Ken's size? Oh, no! I stood there trembling. Bebe walked by, bent over, kisses me on the top of the head and said she had to go to work to do some last minute things. She had to close on some accounts that Kevin had gotten at the technologies convention so we both took a shower together. Bebe told me on our way to the shower that she ran into my friend Stan at the convention. He and his wife wanted to meet me and invited me over to their house.

'That was funny', I thought. They already invited me even before the game! I was cringing at the thought of seeing Wendy again. I figured I if was 2'1" how tall was Wendy? I mean if Bebe looked like a giantess, she would probably look like a building to me at this point!

Bebe hurriedly scrubbed me and told me to go get dressed. I got dressed and I heard a knock on the door. I walked out into the living room to answer it. I stood on my stepstool, wrapped both hands around the knob and opened the door. It was my newly found friend Stan. He asked me if I wanted to come over to their house and we could pick up Karen. Then Wendy could give her some basketball tips and we all could just watch some DVD's or something. I knew Karen would love to meet Wendy, so I said sure why not. I went into the bedroom and told Bebe where I was going.

She picked me up and kissed me, let me down then patted my butt. Stan walked out to the car with me, picked me up and helped me into their Escalade. He helped buckle me in and we drove off. I asked Stan if we were going to pick up Karen and he said that Wendy already did and was waiting in here. He opened the door. Once at the house I noticed it looked pretty much the same except they had everything modified to fit their heights. Just then it felt like a solar eclipse behind me and I turned around. I was looking right at a shin! As I looked up I saw a kneecap and the looking higher I saw 2 legs forming into her waist. I craned my neck all the way back and saw 2 huge breasts with a head peering over them! Just as I feared! Wendy was a building, a skyscraper to me! I stood there in awe. And she had to be at least a foot taller than Stan.

She just smiled at my startled look, turned to Stan and asked, "Did you tell him our plans?"

"Not yet," Said Stan. Wendy reached down and picked me up. I felt like I was riding on an elevator! They took me to their bedroom, locked the door behind them and started undressing. Whatever they had planned I knew it wouldn't be very good for me. Wendy's head was almost touching the ceiling! She had to be almost 8 feet tall now!

I finally got up the nerve and asked her, "Wendy, how tall are you?"

Wendy laughed and said, "Its Goddess Wendy to you! And I'm 7'9!" That was almost 4 times my height! Just then she walked over to me, put her foot on my chest, pushed me to the floor and I landed flat on my back. Then she put her foot on top of me! Her heel was on my instep and her toes were almost touching my shoulders! She told me, "Listen little man! You will do everything I tell you to do without question! If you don't...well don't make me tell you what will happen if you don't! Do you understand?"

I said shakily, "Y-y-yes G-g-g-oddess!"

She smiled and said, "Good, now take your clothes off."

I said, "Yes Goddess!" I jumped to my feet and took them off without hesitation. I was still shaking as I unbuttoned my shirt from her putting her foot on me and threatening to crush me! I was in no position not to do as she ordered. Even if I were 6'5" again I don't think I could overpower the Goddess Wendy!

Wendy explained how Stan was fantasizing about me "helping" them have sex after talking to my wife Bebe at the convention. "I thought it would be weird at first but, after seeing you, I know I'm just going to love it!"

She picked me up and said, "Suck on your mommy's tit little baby!" I started sucking her tit and saw Stan out of the corner of my eye drop to his knees and start to eat her out. She was holding me in the air, sucking on her tit and had the back of Stan's head with her monstrous hand! She was gyrating her hips and grinding his face into her. She switched hands and put me on her other nipple. I remembered sucking on her tits, but now I swear her areola was bigger than my head! Suddenly I felt her body start to shudder and I knew she was coming. She moaned so loud and low! And then she screamed! She almost dropped me and I grabbed onto her. After she finished coming, she looked down and smiled. She was rubbing Stan's face in her pussy and he was kissing her inner thighs.

She then looked into my eyes and said, "Ah, your Goddess is sorry, she almost dropped her little baby! Let me make it up to you!" She put me down and told Stan to get in back of her. She then bent over, picked me up and cradled my ass in her hand. It was like there was no reality anymore! My little 5'7" wife was now big enough to hold me and my ass was sitting in the palm of her hand! She spread her legs so Stan could reach her from behind. He stuck his dick in her and started pumping her.

She lowered me so that I was staring her right in the pussy! She ordered, "Eat me you little baby doll man!" I started to lick her and could feel Stan's balls smacking me in the chin as he went in and out of her. I knew I wouldn't like this! Suddenly she started to cum again and she dropped me on the floor! Then Stan started to cum. As I looked up the cum from both of them oozed out of her cavernous pussy and landed on my cheek.

Wendy turned around and they both embraced and kissed for a while. I just sat there, humiliated! I remembered her jumping into my arms as I walked in the door and wrapping her legs around my waist; now her fucking lower leg was bigger and probably heavier than my whole body!

They looked down and laughed at me. I just sat there and cried.


	15. The Ending

**Here's the end folks! R&R**

Then all of a sudden I felt the 6:02 express again! They must have had me at their house doing unspeakable things to me all night. I stood up and found myself in DVU's laboratory! There was Dr. Maphesto!

"My, my how things have changed haven't they my little Kenneth!" Said Dr. Maphesto as he stood there towering over me laughing. I was now only a little taller than knee high to him!

"How did all of this happen?" I cried. All of what he laughed. I got down on my knees and begged him, "Please Dr. Maphesto, change everything back to normal again!"

He laughed and said, "But dear boy, don't you want to know how all of this happened?"

I nodded my head yes and he explained, "Well Kenneth, you see I've been traveling back and forth through time. Everyone remembered nothing of your "original reality" because they were just living their life from the start. That is except for you. I wanted you to remember what it used to be like to be tall and strong. And then know what it felt like for you to dwindle every day. Then be humiliated because of your size. I'd say I did a fine job, wouldn't you my dear little Kenneth?" He patted me on the head. I just nodded my head in shame.

"I've been going back to before any of you were born, even conceived and changing your genetic make-up! And then every day you would pick up where you left off had your life started with the changes I'd made. Unfortunately I couldn't do it all at once and that is why it took so long for you to learn this lesson, little Kenneth! I altered your, Wendy's, Karen's, and Stan's genetic structure! Bit by bit I changed all of you into the ideal image of what I wanted! It's a little thing I like to call the Vortex, a combination of quantum time travel and genetic engineering. I can change anyone I want to this way, except myself and those born before me. The system will not allow me to travel back before I was born. And by the way, in case you're wondering why I chose Stan, He is my stepson! He wanted to be a part of my plan after he heard what you had said about his mother. And yes, certainly Kenneth, I will change you back, almost everything back, but I'll make a few small changes just so you never forget your lesson!"

**THE END**


End file.
